The Smell of Books
by RileyMLG
Summary: "So you followed me into the library because I understand your jokes." He just grinned. "You get me, McKinnon."


"You smell like books, McKinnon." Sirius pointed out, wrinkling his nose.

I had to crack a smile. "It's not like you've ever held one close enough to smell it."

He grinned. "Fair enough. So... what's a bloke to do here, anyway?" he said disdainfully, surveying the location around us with a sort of uninterested kind of interest that only Sirius Black could maintain.

"It's a library. One comes here in hopes of successfully smelling like books when they leave. Why did you follow me in here, anyway?"

"James ditched me for his better half." Sirius explained.

I laughed. "Honestly, they've been dating for months now and they've yet to spend more than twenty minutes apart. After all the complaining Lily's done over the past six years about how she can't stand to be in the same room with him, she's doing a great job now."

"_Someone's_ bitter." he whistled.

"Well, _my_ best mate ditched me too."

Sirius just shrugged. "Mustn't brood over it, eh, McKinnon? We all knew they'd get married one day."

"True," I agreed. "although you were the only one who stayed confident about that during the incident in third year."

"Which one?"

"The Quidditch Catastrophe of '73."

He winced. "Now, _that_ one was one of the worst. Prongsie wouldn't even _look_ at spiders for the next month. Especially the dead ones in Potions- Old Sluggy must have given us about a dozen _P_'s before James snapped out of it."

The corners of my lips twitched while I flipped the page in my book. "So, why are you here?" I reiterated.

"You're the only person who gets my sarcasm. Everyone else just thinks I'm really happy all the time- a bit weird, actually."

"How do you mean?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Well, when asked about Voldemort-"

"Shh!" about a dozen people around us hissed.

"- I give a funny response, you know." he continued, steadfastly ignoring the surrounding students.

"Such as?"

"Well, for example, they'll say something along the lines of '_Oi_, _Black_! _You're_ _the hottest Marauder! Anyway, what are you and your posse planning on doing after school?_' And then I'll say something that goes sort of like, '_Thanks, chap! We're planning on pulling that prank- the one we pulled on Diggory in fifth year, with the mashed potatoes- yeah, we're going to do that to Voldemort and save the world. Cheers'_!"

"And they think your serious?" I asked doubtfully.

"They _know_ I'm Sirius- oi! No need to get violent! Well, the Hufflepuffs'll believe anything, I reckon, the Ravenclaws are too smart to argue with us, and we hate the Slytherins and don't talk to them. So, that's that." he shrugged.

"So you followed me into the library because I understand your jokes."

He just grinned. "You get me, McKinnon.

I laughed quietly. "Alright. Don't talk to me, I need to study." I warned.

"Why?"

"Because, we all can't be naturally brilliant like you," I retorted. My cheeks flushed when I realized what I said. Sirius paid no attention to this- it seemed he was used to being complemented.

"What's the point of even coming in here?" he sniffed, holding a book at arms length as if it might attack him.

"As I said before, I need to study. Just like _you_ need to leave."

"I won't pretend that didn't hurt."

I snorted. "You'll get over it. Shouldn't you be up at the Astronomy Tower with one of your many witches?"

"Ah, you flatter me, McKinnon. I'm free as a phoenix right now." he yawned loudly, causing several frazzled looking Hufflepuffs to shush us frantically while they flipped through spell books.

"Lily told me she and James caught you in a broom closet with Sadie Kluck last night."

"Ah, Kluck. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"That's insulting and degrading."

"That's Sirius Black for you." he grinned. I was not amused.

"Does Sadie know your 'free as a phoenix'?" I pressed.

"She's a Ravenclaw. They know everything. Anyway, she'll figure it out pretty soon." he leaned in.

"Oh?"

Sirius nodded, his black hair bouncing. "Yeah. You see, I have my eye on another bird."

"I hope _she's_ less trouble than she's worth." I said coolly, returning to my book and scribbling notes down on my parchment.

"She isn't. She's bloody insane." he shook his head in disbelief.

My jaw clenched. "Why go after her, then?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm not _completely_ ridiculous!" he defended. My lips quirked into a smile.

"So, who's the lucky bird who's been able to coerce Sirius Black into monogamy?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. My white knuckles that were gripping my quill unnecessarily hard probably gave me away, but I doubt he noticed.

"She should know by now." he grinned lopsidedly.

"Did you tell her?"

"No. But she... she _gets_ me." he said, looking pointedly at me.

I was speechless. Was Sirius referring to me? The plain girl with the dark brown hair that hung around with Lily Evans, the Head Girl? The girl who had green eyes, but Lily Evans' eyes were brighter? Why me?

Well, it kind of makes sense. James and Sirius are best friends. Lily and I are best friends. James and Lily are dating- do the math. Except, it doesn't make sense. At all. _What's happening_?

Lord Voldemort's gaining power. This is no time for Sirius Black's antics, I assured myself. There'll be plenty of time for relationships after the war is over.

I realize he's waiting for a response. I can't give him one.

"I have to go." I gathered my things.

"Why?" he asked, a bit put out.

"I smell like books now. My trip to the library has been successful. Bye, Black!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out, cursing silently.


End file.
